


Day 21: Candlelight

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Lydia Martin was; she looked amazing all the time. And that wasn't Peter speaking from the viewpoint of someone who was obligated to think she was cute or else she'd cut him off. No, she just legitimately was beautiful at all times and in all ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21: Candlelight

The thing about Lydia Martin was; she looked amazing all the time. And that wasn't Peter speaking from the viewpoint of someone who was obligated to think she was cute or else she'd cut him off. No, she just legitimately was beautiful at all times and in all ways.

Which wasn't to say he didn't have preferences, of course.

His favorite way to see her, by far, had to be by candlelight. Contrary to popular assumption, Peter didn't actually break down in tears at the sight of fire, especially when the flame was so small. He loved nothing more than to light a few candles and send his apartment into darkness, waiting for her to come home from whatever she'd been doing that day. It typically ended well for both of them.

"Peter, more." It wasn't a soft demand, neither were the nails in his shoulders, but Peter couldn't have cared less.

Not when his cock was wrapped in velvet heat and the candles burning on the mantle were throwing the most delectable shadows over Lydia's skin. She'd come home expecting them to turn in early in deference to the early Christmas morning tomorrow. Needless to say, that hadn't happened, but he didn't think she'd be complaining any time soon.

Dipping his head to catch a soft nipple between his teeth, Peter worried it with his tongue as he rolled them, groaning at the tight clench of his lover’s body. Letting go to lay flat and wrap his hands around her trim waist, Peter watched the play of light as she took control and rode him like it was her only job in life. Lydia was exactly what he needed. A strong woman, one who wasn't afraid to do what she needed to come out on top, who couldn't care less what others thought about her.

He'd never fallen so hard so fast.

"You're so beautiful." Peter's voice was little more than a hoarse moan, but Lydia's slow grin told him she understood just fine.

"You're a sap." But she leaned down to kiss him anyhow, gasping at the change of his thrusts, hands shaking on his stomach.

"Use me, sweetheart," Peter purred, rolling his hips lazily, grinning at her soft moan. "Use me and make yourself come."

There was nothing more beautiful than seeing his lover arch and shake in the glow of candles.

Peter Hale was one lucky sonofabitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
